


Roadrat Monster Week 2018 drabbles

by MsArachnid



Series: Junktober Drabbles and Fic [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/MsArachnid
Summary: originally posted on tumblr, drabbles and very short fics for Roadrat Monster weekDay 1: Rutledge's MonsterDay 2: Love BitesDay 3: My Undead BoyfriendDay 4: Fear of GhostsDay 5: Horror Movie NightDay 6: Junkertown WitchDay 7: Curse





	1. Rutledge's Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any warnings will be by chapter, in the summaries
> 
> a swap: Mako is the doctor and Jamie is the monster, 308w  
> Dr Rutledge learns that creating life is hard

He’d never had a good time at school. He still heard the jeers from his early days - how could someone so big heal? His hands were too big for the tools, he was too scary to soothe and too strong for chest compressions. He was built for causing damage, not fixing it.

But that was fine. Healing wasn’t where his path took him.

He couldn’t hurt what wasn’t alive, after all.

So he went into research, and experimenting, and everything had led to this. His magnum opus, his peak achievement, the furthest science could go, his

His…

His dud. Again.

He didn’t let the disappointment show on his face as he leaned against the wall. There wasn’t much disappointment there, to be honest. At this point it was almost expected.

Without removing his surgical mask, he slumped into the overstuffed chair he’d brought down just for moments like these.

Suddenly his dingy lab was full of a soft yellow light. A woman stood in front of him, offering him the impossible: life.

He knew he should refuse. In all the stories his grandmother told him, accepting anything from a witch was incredibly stupid. But he’d worked so _hard_ , and she was willing to just _give_ him his dream!

He shrugged and agreed to do her a favor in return. She gave him what he needed and left, leaving him to his work.

He heaved himself out of his chair and set to work installing the stone. Finally, it was ready, and he flipped the switch. The long, eerily thin body on the slab jolted with the electricity and life coursing through it. Soon the jolts faded to tremors, and those to twitches, and the eyes opened.

The unnaturally bright, unnaturally orange eyes.

It smiled, revealing rows of pointy, uneven teeth. Dr. Rutledge smiled back.

This would be fun.


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU, 546w
> 
> there is a misunderstanding
> 
> Junkrat as a vampire gives off major Spike (from Buffy) and Cassidy (from Preacher) vibes, try to tell me I'm wrong

Mako looked outside. He was still standing there, the base of the tree littered with cigarette butts. He caught Mako staring and gave a cheeky wave, yet another cigarette in his mouth.

Mako grumbled and shut the blinds.

That guy - Junkrat, he’d called himself - had been stalking him for days. They’d got to talking outside an old record shop because Mako was intrigued by this kid knowing the original punk scene so well, but brushed him off as a weirdo once he began insisting he’d *been* there. Since then he’d followed him home and just… _stood_ there, outside. But only once the sun went down. Mako recalled getting up in the middle of the night for water and seeing those bright eyes staring at him from the sidewalk.

Mako thought about calling the cops, earlier, to let them deal with him, but he _wasn’t really_ doing anything that warranted the police. They wouldn’t do anything, anyway.

Mako went outside.

He was immediately assaulted by Junkrat, his space completely invaded.

“Hey!” He said, one gold canine glinting off the streetlight.

“Why are you still here,” said Mako.  
\-----  
Junkrat shrugged. “Got nothin’ else to do, really. And I didn’t get to finish talking to you! We were havin’ a great convo but you had to go, so I followed you. You’re real hot.”

That… _might_ be enough to call the police. It sounded like actual stalking, though it wasn’t anything Mako couldn’t handle.

Probably.

“Can I come in?”

“Why would I let you in?” Mako asked.

“Well...we’re the same, right?” Junkrat asked, almost hesitantly.

“You stood outside my house for three days because you wanted to sleep together?”

Junkrat looked a little flustered. “No! Unless you want to because I am _all_ for that,” he said as he looked Mako up and down hungrily. “But I meant, you know, a Creature of the Night,” he grinned.

“Okay,” Mako grunted, “That’s enough. Leave before I call the cops.”

“Come on!” Junkrat huffed, “We both know those pigs ain’t gonna do shit. Don’t you want to have some fun?”

“I think we have different definitions of that wod. You need to leave.”

For the first time, Junkrat looked vulnerable, and his whole demeanor changed. “Do you really mean you’re not like me?”

Mako stared.

“You’re...really not some kind of vampire?”

Mako punched him in the face.

Junkrat whooped and grinned, his mood turning 180 degrees once again. “ _Now_ we’re talking!” He threw a punch at Mako, who easily blocked.

“Vampires don’t exist,” Mako said.

“Sure they do!” Said Junkrat, who lunged forward. His face was _different_ now, his sharp angles more dangerous, eyes red and almost feral, and his _teeth_. All his teeth were unnaturally jagged and pointy, crammed into his mouth among those _fangs_.

Mako froze and stared.

“I guess you weren’t kidding,” said Junkrat.

When Mako said nothing, Junkrat continued. “Sorry,” he said, “for standin’ out here. Was tryin’ to talk myself into knocking, yeah? Since I need an invite. And you really are _really_ hot, absolutely _bangin’_ , thought so ever since that shop.”

Mako thought, then nodded. Sure, why not. This guy was stringy and more bone than muscle, and supernatural creature or not, Mako could handle him. He held out his hand. “Come on.”


	3. My Undead Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie AU, 449w
> 
> Mako got bit but that's okay, Jamie doesn't mind much
> 
> Warning for amputation, gore I guess, zombies

Everything was great at first. Well, as great as everything _could_ be, considering the world was over. Even then, though, it was fun! The collapse of civilization meant that there was no one to tell them what they should do, how they should get their food and what they should do with their lives. No one gave them shit for being together anymore, either. Though, there wasn’t really anyone _to_ give them shit anymore.

At first, some people had trouble killing the zombies. “That’s my first grade teacher,” they whined, “she’s so sweet and would never hurt anyone, what if there’s a cure blah blah blah.” Those people died first, and made the work harder for the leftovers like Jamison and Mako. That said, taking care of and getting rid of zombies wasn’t a _bad_ job, just a never ending one. There were just _so many_ of them, and everyday there were more.

But at first, that was fine. They made a great pair and had fun wreaking havoc on the towns and all their dead inhabitants.

Until Mako got bit, that is.

Things got *much* harder after that.

Jamie had first tried to get rid of the infection by removing the bitten part - Mako’s left hand. When that didn’t work and the begging started, Jamie talked to him. He thought that, maybe, if Mako had a familiar and comfortable face around during his transformation, he might retain his non-zombified memories? Or something. It was a working theory.

So far, it’d worked okay. Mako could no longer talk as easily as before, but he didn’t speak much before, either. It didn’t matter. Mako didn’t _seem_ like he was going to eat Jamie, but he’d always been kind of like that. Silent, calm, seemingly unaffected until it was too late and he struck. To be safe, Jamie chained him up.

He did follow Jamie with little prompting, at least. Jamie liked to think it was because he remembered him, and not because he was a moving meal. He _was_ still helpful in a fight, and Jamie chose to believe Mako was still in there, and they’d find a cure, eventually.

For now, they travelled the wasteland, looking for supplies to get through another day. Maybe they would find help, too, but it was doubtful. No one would help them even if they found other survivors. 

Jamie knew it was too dangerous to keep Mako, but he couldn’t bear the thought of killing him. He just _couldn’t_ , not after everything they’d been through. He understood now, why the idiots he’d laughed at had done what they’d done, even though it led to their deaths.

But maybe dying wouldn’t be too bad.


	4. Fear of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost AU  
> 787w
> 
> Something in Mako's house is haunted, so he calls for help (feat. special guest star, Lucio!)

“Hey!” A thump. “HEY!” Louder, with another thump. “You fat fuck, let me go!” The piggy bank continued thumping.

Lucio shifted away from the table. “It’s been doing this for how long?” He asked.

“Since I put the cork in.” Mako said, ignoring the insults coming from the cute pink piggy bank.

“But when was that?”

“Four days ago.”

The bank got louder as it moved to insults about his mother and her relationship with Lucio, which was ridiculous. His mother was dead and Lucio was far too young to have met her alive. Mako picked up the piggy bank, put it in a pillow, and shoved it in a closet. It was muffled, but the screaming could still be heard.

“You can’t leave it like that.” Lucio seemed far more relaxed now that the noise was quieter, but still very much on edge.

Mako nodded. “Why I called you.”

“Right!” Lucio smiled nervously. Mako had been wary about calling in the local paranormal group, but didn’t think things could get worse. Now, he had doubts.

“Okay,” Lucio got out a clipboard. “I’ve got some questions. One: ‘Does the house or object appear to be haunted?’” He gave a little chuckle and answered it himself. “ _Yes_ , it definitely does. Two: ‘When did the haunting start?’” He looked at Mako.

Mako thought. “A few...weeks ago?”

“Has it been the piggy bank this whole time?” Before Mako could react, Lucio spoke again. “Hang on. You said the haunting started a few weeks ago, but the screaming started days ago?”

“Yeah,” Mako said, "It started screaming when I put change in. Bought it last week. ‘S cute.” It was. “Dunno what started the haunting. It just...started, one day.”

Lucio hummed as he took notes. “Can you explain how the haunting started?”

“No.” Mako said. He sat down heavily on his couch. “Just felt weird. Different, wrong. I don’t know. Like I was being watched.”

“Well,” Lucio said, “mind if I take some readings? Of the -”

“Sure,” Mako cut him off. He knew what he signed up for when he asked Lucio to come out - he didn’t want _more_ explanations of every little thing he did.

Lucio looked like he wanted to say something, but Mako stopped looking at him. He wasn’t going to join him on the tour of his own house. He’d just sat down, after all.

Lucio gathered his equipment and cautiously walked out of the room. Mako put his head back, maybe for a short nap - 

The screaming had stopped.

A constant in the house the last few days, the sudden absence was felt strongly. The silence was deafening as Mako walked towards the closet to retrieve the piggy bank. Surely it’d be safe to investigate? There was a professional in the house, after all. 

The plastic pig remained silent as Mako took it out of the bag. He wondered what would happen if he removed the cork…

He did. All hell broke loose.

A dull _boom_ shook the house and covered everything with soot. Glass shattered, the frames on the walls fell. Standing in the middle of it all was a translucent man, abnormally tall and thin. He was missing both right limbs and most of his hair, which all faded into nothing at the edges.

He seemed surprised, but quickly recovered. He bent down and picked up the coins. “It was these the whole time, you asshole!” He threw the coins at Mako, who just stood there and let them bounce off him.

Lucio came back, summoned by the noise. He hovered in the doorway before announcing his plan to seek out others more qualified to deal with _actual visible ghosts_ , and not just readings on equipment, you know.

The ghost continued to shout and yell at volumes that went higher and higher. Mako continued to watch. Soon Mako got tired of just standing there watching a sudden guest freak out, and turned to sit back on the couch, ignoring the ghost. As he plopped down a cloud of soot was sent up, which he casually waved away.

The ghost finally noticed that he was being outright ignored and switched from insults to an actual attempt at conversation. “Did you hear me?! I said it was the coins! These are mine and you stole them and locked them up!”

Mako sighed. He didn’t want to explain the concept of a piggy bank to a ghost, or the concept of finders’ keepers regarding lost change on the sidewalk. Especially when the change was as strange-looking as the ones he found...a few weeks ago…”Oh.”

“Yeah ‘oh’, you stole from me and now you gotta deal with the curse.”

“And what’s the curse?”

“Me!”


	5. Horror Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a movie together over a livestream, 521w

Jamison loved the Friday night forun movie nights. An announcement would be made saying that it would occur later, with a link to the room it’d be shown in. Jamie had awful time management skills, he knew, so he always opened the link when he saw it posted, rather than wait until it started. That way, he could do other stuff and be summoned back by the sound of the movie starting.

Movie nights were fun. Jamie enjoyed making fun of shitty horror movies with other people - it just wasn’t as much fun to do it alone. He’d tried to go to local screenings, but he always ended up just pissing other people off. So he stayed online.

During the summer, the livestream chat had been a _lot_ more active. Jamie guessed it was because a lot of students had off in the summer and therefore had the time to watch dumb movies online late into the night. But summer was over now, and it was just him, some other guy, and a nearly absent mod in the chat. Despite it not having the crowd from the summer, Jamie liked it. It was almost like a movie with a friend, or a date. Not that he’d ever bring that up, he barely knew the guy.

He was just coming back from the kitchen when he heard the starting music playing. He quickly switched to that tab and glanced at the chat. As usual, R0ADH0G was there first.

 

**R0ADH0G:**  
You there?  
Oh you did it again.  
Okay.

 

**JUN1CRAT:**  
yeah im here  
was gettin food  
wat are we watchin?

 

**R0ADH0G:**  
Annabelle

 

**JUN1CRAT:**  
cool

The movie started, the two of them chatting and casually commenting on the movie. In one scene, the camera zoomed in on a doll, which did nothing before it cut to the next scene.

 **JUN1CRAT:**  
wtf was that  
this is supposed to be scary? 

 

**R0ADH0G:**  
Lol.

 

**JUN1CRAT:**  
it didnt even do anything  
scariest thing about it was the paint job  
but okay i have a question  
this is their house?

 

**R0ADH0G:**  
Yeah.

 

**JUN1CRAT:**  
like they own it?

 

**R0ADH0G:**  
Yeah it was a plot point.

 

**JUN1CRAT:**  
but hes a med student  
how does he afford this fancy af house

 

**R0ADH0G:**  
Idk it was the 70s.

 

**JUN1CRAT:**  
wat was rent free in the 70s

 

**R0ADH0G:**  
I don’t remember I was a baby.

 

_Woah_. A fact about H0G! Jamie was lucky if he learned one thing about him per movie, but he often didn’t. This info bi revealed that H0G was quite a bit older than Jamie, by at least twenty years. Cool.

They continued watching and talking until the movie ended and the mod closed the stream. Before it closed, they both agreed they’d see each other next week, if not sooner around the forum. H0G said he was going to bed, and Jamie followed. It was nearly 3 am and he had to work the next day. He should have gone to bed earlier, but then he would have missed his one-on-one movie time with R0ADH0G. He enjoyed talking to him too much to sleep!

He couldn’t wait for next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get it his username is JUN1CRAT because the 1C looks sorta like a K  
> that probably didn't need explaining


	6. Junkertown Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat visits a witch for something. She refuses to help because she had some history with Mako.  
> But that's okay. Mako can help.  
> 642w

The little shop was tucked away behind the trading post. ‘Cozy’ was a nice term for the space. Junkrat thought ‘cramped’ or ‘confining’ would be better. He’d bumped his head on at least two hanging plants as he made his way to the counter. He banged into shelves, too - the dim lighting wasn’t helping him navigate. A few glowing crystals lazily oscillated as they hung from the ceiling, and Junkrat dodged out of their paths. His dodge sent him falling into a collection of dried herbs. He tried to catch himself, but was instead caught by a middle aged woman with a tattered shawl around her shoulders.

“Careful,” she smiled as she helped him to his feet. “I’m afraid I didn't take tall-folk into consideration when I set this place up.”

“This is yours?” Junkrat asked.

“As near as anything can belong to someone,” the woman said, “But yes, the shop is mine. Do you need something?”

“Ah, yeah,” Junkrat started, “Do you have something that will get someone to like me?”

“Like you how?” The woman asked, heading towards the counter. “Do you want to charm them, or influence them?”

“To… _like_ me? As a friend but stronger? I want… _them_ to care.”

The woman studied Junkrat. “Hm,” she said, “That’s tricky stuff.”

“Thought so,” sighed Junkrat.

“Doesn’t mean I can't do it though. Just means the results may vary. Especially with the unpredictability of plants these days. Radiation and all.” She rummaged behind the counter before dropping and old wooden chest on the countertop. She opened it, mixing leaves and liquid until she filled a small glass jar. “A love potion.”

Junkrat took a step back and frowned. “I didn't ask for _love_.”

“But that's what you _meant_ ,” she replied, handing it over for inspection. 

Junkrat looked the vial over. “‘S a bit small. This a one-size-fits-all kinda deal? Cuz he's not a one-size-fits-all kinda guy.”

The woman looked wary. “What do you mean?”

“He's _huge_. Absolutely enormous, biggest bloke I've ever met. He doesn't ever talk though so how am I supposed to know-”

“Give that _back_.” The woman swiped the vial out of Junkrat’s hand. “My products will not be used on _him_.”

Junkrat frowned. “Hey! I was gonna pay for that! Why can't Hog have any?”

“That _pig_ doesn't deserve _shit_ , let alone anything from my own hand. Now get out.”

“I’ll get out alright,” Junkrat started, pulling a grenade out, “I’ll get out of the flaming pile of rubble I’ll leave behind _after_ I get what I came for.”

The shadows seemed to get larger, darker. It was probably just a trick of the light, but Junkrat swore he saw them creeping closer. 

The woman spoke. “ _That_ would be a very bad idea. Not for me, but for _you_.”

Junkrat eyed her and backed up a bit. “Yeah, alright. I’ll let it go this time, but _watch out_.”

 

Later, back at the shack, he told Roadhog about how pissed the woman had seemed, and how funny it thought it was.

“Why’d she get so mad at you?” He asked.

“She helped me once,” Roadhog said, “But didn’t like that I was better than her.”

“Better?” Roadhog was amazing at a lot of things, but what could this woman have taught him?

“At witch things,” Roadhog said. It didn’t clear much up. What exactly were “witch things”? Roadhog continued. “If you ever need anything, ask _me_.”

“Okay,” Junkrat said, “Can I have a caring-about-someone potion?”

“A what.”

“A, you know,” Junkrat leaned in close and dropped his voice to a whisper, “a _love_ potion.”

Roadhog paused. “To use on who?”

Junkrat looked away. “You?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Junkrat frowned and pouted a little. “What’s so bad about you, why can’t you like me?”

“Dumbass,” Roadhog snorted. “It won’t work if I already feel something.”

Junkrat lit up. “You do?”

Roadhog shrugged. “Maybe.”


	7. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of #4/Fear of Ghosts, 506w
> 
> Mako has to live with a slight case of possession

Mako had found the coins laying outside of his building a few weeks ago. They looked old and interesting, and were arranged to look like someone had thrown them them far away. So Mako picked them up and brought them inside.

That’s when things got weird.

Mako had never been haunted before, but he’d seen enough TV to know that that’s probably what it was. The slamming doors, flickering lights, sudden cold spots were strange and annoying, but easy enough to ignore. Mako found a cute piggy bank to put the coins in so they’d be safe, but didn’t put the pieces together.

Then the screaming started. For four days the constant screeching didn’t end, even when he hid the bank. The insults didn’t _bother_ him, but he did admit that it was time for help. So he called the local paranormal guy, who had gotten pretty popular for making music from his ‘ghost recordings’. He won the public over with the way he always credited and thanked the ghosts for their contribution.

He didn’t help. In fact, things got worse after that. To be fair, it was _Mako’s_ fault things had gone so horribly wrong. But Lucio had said he was getting help, and still hadn’t been back.

It’d been _days_.

Immediately upon announcing that he was also a curse, the ghost flew in to Mako. He knew the ghost was still there because he had a chill that wouldn’t subside, no matter how many blankets he had on. This was very unusual for Mako, who ran hot.

Trying to communicate with it - him? - proved useless. At least the screaming and haunting stopped.

One night, sitting on his bed before sleeping, Mako asked, “How do I break the curse?”

His room had no response, so he bundled up under his blankets and covers and went to sleep.

At 3am, he awoke to a cold hand tickling his neck. The ghost stood next to him, playing with one of his coins. The moonlight made his room blue, and his ghost glowed in it. “You don’t,” it said. “We share your body until you die. After that maybe you stay dead, maybe you stick with me. I dunno. Like being alive though. Kind of alive. But you’re kinda boring.”

Mako sat up, finally feeling free of the chill. “Used to not be. Settled down.”

“You mean you got old. Boring.”

Mako shrugged. “But I’m not dead.”

“Oh, ha, ha,” Said the ghost. “I didn’t die because I lived too much. It was the coins.”

“What, did you choke on them?”

The ghost got loud. “I don’t have to tell you! I don’t remember, anyway.”

“Mn.” Mako said, laying back down.

“If you don’t start living a little, I’ll do it for you,” The ghost threatened.

Mako grunted, then had a though. “If I get rid of the coins, what happens?”

“Nothing. You can lose ‘em, melt ‘em down, throw them in the ocean, and they’ll come back. They’ll always come back. I’m stuck with you for _life_.”


End file.
